God I Love This Couch
by Kari Kasumi
Summary: Shannon/Jeff pairing. Shannon's POV. Shannon doesn't like being called "Short"


Shannon's POV, absolutely no correlation to _Whoops_, an earlier Jeff/Shannon fic I wrote.

_God I Love This Couch_

I'm a reject, self proclaimed of course. I was once the Prince of Punk, and I suppose I still am, just not as loud about it as I once was. I am working on becoming Tag-Team champions with my tag partner, Jimmy Wang Yang, and we're doing pretty good. We won against Duce and Domino. I just wish Michael Cole and Jonathan Coachman would stop calling me short.

It's not that I'm tall, but I'm not short. Sure, Jeff and Matt both are taller than me, but that doesn't mean I'm short. I'm taller than all the Divas, and I'm taller than Hornswoggle and Rey Mysterio. But I suppose that's about it.

I'm lounging on one of Jeff's recliners at his place, thinking about doing something with Peroxwhy?gen or just bugging Jeff for the hell of it.

"Hey Short One," my best friend ruffles my hair as he walks by. That's the last straw.

"Jeff Hardy, take that back." I stand up with my hands on my hips and give Jeff one of my best glares. Without my makeup it kind of falls flat and I know it.

Jeff bursts out laughing. "Man, Shannon, you look like an angry chipmunk." He reaches out a hand to ruffle my hair again and I bite his black nail polished fingertips. I don't let go, my teeth clamped around his digits tightly.

"Ow, Shannon, let go!"

Jeff tries to pull his hand away, but I don't release his fingers. Instead, I lick the tips, hoping to get a rise out of him. It doesn't work.

"Oh my God, Shannon, you are not licking my fingers. Stop." He desperately tries to push me away, tries to get me to release his fingers, but I just won't let go. His fingers taste like sugar, like he's been eating Skittles or some other candy.

"Fuck, ShannyShan't, Chan, Shin, Shun" / . Let go or I'll be forced to kick your ass." He growls the words and I know I've pushed him just a touch too far. I unclamp my teeth and take a look at my work. My teeth have left deep bite marks between the first and second knuckle on three of his fingers. 

"You made me do it, Jeff, so you're the only one to blame. Now take it back. I'm not short."

"Pissed off Chipmunk, I swear." Jeff rubs at his fingers and glares at me a little. "I'm four inches taller than you, Shannon, so you are short. I'm just telling the truth. Go stand next to one of the Divas or Rey if you want to feel tall. Stand next to Hornswoggle if you want to feel like a giant. But seriously man, I'm not gonna stop calling you short, I've been doing it since we were kids."

"Why can't you just give in?" I sigh heavily. I don't like people calling me short. You'd think after at least 20 years of being called short, I'd be used to it, but I'm not. I can't stand it, and Jeff knows that. I think that's what sets me off this time. I jump on Jeff, knocking him backwards onto the couch.

Pinning him to the couch, I growl, "Don't call me short Jeffrey."

He smirks up at me and I still can't get over that ring piercing his lower lip. "Shorty."

"Stop it." I press my hands into his shoulders, wanting to punch him, but not wanting to at the same time. "I don't want to fight right now."

Jeff laughs. "If that were true, Shan, you wouldn't have me pinned to my own couch right now."

"Oh yeah?" I growl back before leaning forward impulsively and pressing my lips to his. Oh hell. I hadn't planned that, but he's not pushing me away. I place a last little peck on his lips before I lean back a bit. "Told you I don't want to fight."

Jeff looks totally confused by my actions. "You kissed me?"

"Um, no. No, I did not just kiss you." I shake my head, attempting to keep myself from kissing him again. What is with me today? First I bite him, then I want to kiss him?

"Could have fooled me, Shannon." He smiles up at me and I'm leaning forward again until I realize what I'm doing and pull back.

I stare at Jeff. "What have you done to me, Hardy?" I ask.

"You're the one who pinned me and kissed me, Moore, so this is all you. Not that I mind." He smirks again. "This is a lot more enjoyable than you trying to kick my ass." He rests his hands on my sides.

"You're a jerk."

Jeff slides a hand up my left side to rest against my jaw. "And you look like an angry chipmunk when you're upset." He pulls me closer and our lips are touching, and I don't care that he's calling me a chipmunk, because he's kissing me and oh my god there's his tongue.

A throat clearing loudly from across the room forces our mouths apart.

Jeff sees who it is before I do and from his slightly embarrassed half-smile, I know it has to be Matt. "Hey bro, what's up?"

"You makin' out with Shannon? That's new." Matt's voice is tinged with suppressed laughter and I want to bury my face in Jeff's chest. I do just that, inhaling the scent of his cologne as I hide my face.

"True true, he started it though." Jeff laughs as his brother plops down on the recliner across from the couch. "You don't care?"

"Nope, should I?" Matt is completely at ease, almost as if he knew it was going to happen. "It's Shannon. I'd rather you were with him than any of the other guys."

I can feel Jeff's rumbling laugh as it builds in his chest. "Oh yeah? What if I hit on Phil?"

"You only hit on Phil when you're drunk, Jeff, you and I both know that. And it's only because he reminds you a bit of Shannon and you're an affectionate drunk."

I don't know how to react to that. I'm not sure if I should be happy about Jeff hitting on CM Punk because Phil reminds him of me when he's drunk, upset that he hits on Phil at all, or confused by Jeff and Matt talking about him liking guys like that.

"What?" I ask stupidly, my face still against Jeff's collar.

Jeff lifts me away from him. "I'm not picky in the gender department Shan, you should have noticed that by now. And I like you, so don't mind anything Matt says about me drunkenly hitting on Phil. Matt hits on every single diva when he's drunk, even Beth." He smiles at me. "I like you, Shannon." He pecks a kiss to my lips before laughing over my shoulder at Matt.

"I do not hit on Beth." Matt sounds indignant and I bet if I looked at him he'd have a pillow in his hand, preparing to throw it at my Jeff.

Oh wow, he's "my Jeff" now... crazy.

"Matt, you do too. It's a habit of yours to hit on every diva as soon as you've got alcohol in your system. Now get out. I have plans right now." Jeff squeezes my sides and I think he glares at Matt.

"Oh, I see how it is. Shoo the brother away so you can make out with his friend? Punk."

I hear Matt stand up and suddenly I'm pushed off Jeff's lap and onto my back on the comfortable couch cushions. Jeff laughs at my indignant squawk before pinning me.

"I win." He smirks and kisses me softly.

God I love this couch now.


End file.
